


kiss me in the nightshade

by notveryhandy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Freeverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: a series of poetry snippets.(love is not always enough.)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. isn’t that sick

call me your lover, i’ll kiss you in the nightshade (we’re dying, hearts breaking, i don’t give a damn)

call me dead, i’ll outlive you (forever. and ever. and that isn’t long enough to laugh in your face)

call me immortal, i’ll end you end me end all of us (and you’ll love it, i won’t even have to make you. isn’t that sick)

call me a monster, i’ll point to your lies (jealousy is green. you are despicable. next up: the weather.)

call me what you like, it doesn’t matter.

dead men tell no lies. not ‘til they wake up, at least.

* * *

stand in the shade. look me in the face (and tell me, my dearest darling doctor, you love me)

come out of the light. join me. adore it. (you should, you can, i will make you)

closer. closer. (i could kill you. we both know you’d let me)

closest. my breath, you can feel it (if you can’t we’re doing something wrong)

you are cursing. is this wrong?

i’d like to know what makes you think that

* * *

everything is deadly if you use it correctly (yes, you, you are deadly)

everything is sharp if you move fast enough. (not me, i am blunt blunt blunt.)

we are held together by nothing but dreams (turned horrifying nightmares). call yourself a tragedy? i’ve fallen so far you broke before my body did

anything is poisonous if you hate it long enough.

* * *

don’t cut your hearts out with a spoon (because surgery with a blunt knife, now there’s a living hell)

if you die i’m not burying you. dig your own grave (you deserve to rot alive)

if you die you know i’ll be long gone (and ashes are not enough to be a person)

when nothing is left you can find your own cemetery 

dig your own grave (bury your own body)


	2. swinging in the backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty knees, fallen stars, what is childhood but a patchwork?
> 
> (what is home but the first thing you learn to run from)

trace a figure (a heart, a heart) into the dust of the barn.

wait.

wait.

wait.

this is his childhood.

wait.

the dust burns into the floor, leaves scorch marks in his mind

wait.

* * *

there is nothing to do but be lonely. cry. 

run through the long grass that nobody will see

drown in red (red blood, red robes, red sand)

everything is burnt.

wait,

wait,

wait.

* * *

there are visitors. there are friends

all of a sudden, life is a lot less waiting. a lot more interesting

swinging in the backyard, running through long grass

all the stars. the universe is not enough-

they cannot see the universe, so wait.

wait.

wait.

* * *

dirty knees, grazed even, cut on the judgement of life

fallen stars, burning holes through hands, leaving mile-wide scars

what is childhood but a patchwork? what is youth but setting the world alight

what are matches for, but fire? (gallifrey is red. fire is red. they taste flames. red red red)

what is gallifrey? home? (what is home, but the first thing you learn to run from)

* * *

wait.

here is a lesson: wait. grow old. grow stagnant. do not interfere

a true time lord must wait.

time is to be controlled. patience is key-

wait.

(why?)

just wait.


	3. run to, run from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run.

you run from so much, so tell me-

what do you run to? there is nothing, there is nobody, you are running to a black void

that’s what it looks like to me

(what does it look like to you?)

* * *

when we were young, you ran.

which is normal.

you ran to a star, saw it flare to life and ran farther, and i wonder, did you pocket that brightness? do you keep your fire in your pockets?

i ran to you, and there was a shell, a carcass. (when i arrive, things burn out. is that how you wanted it? wanted me?)

you ran to, and then you ran from.

i couldn’t, and so i run for you

* * *

we do not run together, not now, not ever. we run apart, parallel lines except

except 

except

when we don’t. so now we can briefly, briefly run together, run with and for and because of each other

i wonder. do you prefer it that way. i wonder.

* * *

time to leave, time to say goodnight and goodbye and don’t you hate it.

do you want this to end?

i don’t think you do. let’s make this

final.

* * *

night is not so bad if you don’t fear the darkness

nothing is so bad if it doesn’t terrify you

i wonder, you wander, and isn’t that an oversimplification 

let me live.

no?

no.


End file.
